A concrete slab proposed formerly by the present applicant as a block construction for preventing outflow of ballast of the type of the present invention was registered as Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 1,367,094. In this prior structure the bottom surface of a concrete slab is moulded with a projection of inverse pyramid or inverse cone shape to be buried in the ground. The strength of such a structure, however, may be insufficient in the event of an earthquake.